Sitting on top of the world
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: With a happy marriage, beautiful son and loving extended family, Tony DiNozzo feels like he's sitting on top of the world. What's next for the NCIS family? Sequel to IN THIS LIFE. Tony/OC, Gibbs/DiNozzo Father/Son, Team Family/Friendship. A mention of McAbby too.
1. Chapter 1

**Sitting on top of the world**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**AN. Hi, everyone! Here it is, the sequel to _In This Life. _It's only short, this was originally supposed to be part of the original fic, but with such a big time jump, it made more sense to me to write it as a short sequel. **

**And (for those who were unhappy about this aspect of the original story) it's _Wicked_-reference light. Literally, I think there's a total of three in the entire story. That wasn't intentional, I just was less able to fit references in.**

**And the title is inspired by a song by the same name by Delta Goodrem. As it was one of her songs that inspired the title for the first one, it seemed only fitting.**

**One**

As Abby stepped out of the elevator into the squad room one morning, coming to visit her friends and boyfriend, she was drawn to the happenings in the bullpen of Team Gibbs.

They were sans their leader, and there seemed to be some kind of distress occurring. Tony was at his desk, his head buried in his hands and McGee and Ziva stood on the other side, trying to console him. Abby quickened her steps in order to investigate.

"Come on, Tony, it's not that bad," McGee was saying, rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is," argued Tony, looking miserable.

Ziva shared an exasperated look with McGee. "Tony, you are making a cliff out of an ant hill," she told him, and Tony managed to lift his head from his desk to correct his co-worker's English.

"It's making a mountain out of a molehill. Seriously, Ziva, learn English already," he complained good-naturedly.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, joining them. "Tony, why are you sad?"

Tony looked at her solemnly. "I have the worst news, Abby."

Abby grew concerned. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing bad, Abby," McGee told her. "Tony's just being a drama queen."

"Hush Timmy," Abby held up a hand to silence him. "This is _Tony's _news. So, what's wrong?"

"We have to move," Tony explained dully.

Abby's eyes widened in understanding. _"Oh!"_

Then she punched him- hard, in the arm. "Don't _scare _me like that, DiNozzo! I thought something was wrong with Jemma or AJ!"

Tony looked alarmed. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Because you said you had the worst news! To me, that would be the worst news!"

Tony thought about it and shuddered slightly. Something happening to his wife or son would _definitely _be the worst news.

"You're right, sorry, Abs," he apologised. "Poor choice of words."

Abby softened and perched herself on the corner of the desk. "It's okay. So, you have to move?Really, why? I love your house."

"So do we," Tony sighed. "But it's not big enough."

"So, why not extend it?" McGee asked practically.

Tony shook his head. "We thought about that, but it'd be too hard. Not just the logistics of it, but having a construction zone with a three year old, and bringing a baby home to a construction zone if it's not ready in time, which they _never _are. We don't want that. So… moving it is," he sighed.

"Is Jemma as unenthusiastic as you are about this?" Abby asked lightly.

"She's six months pregnant. Of course she is, she doesn't want to have to pack up a whole house and move and do the house-hunting thing all over again."

"So, why not wait until after the baby is born?" Ziva suggested.

"Jem seems to think it would be easier to move before the baby is born, if possible. And I'm not going to argue with a pregnant woman, I learned that last time," Tony said firmly. "It's DiNozzo's rule number three."

McGee frowned. "I thought DiNozzo's rule number three was 'never underestimate your opponent?'"

"It was," Tony admitted. "Until Jemma hit her second trimester. Then I had to replace it. This is way more important. I couldn't go through the Great Elphaba Debate of March again."

Ziva looked bewildered. "The what?"

"Last month, we were talking about _Wicked _and who the best Elphaba's were. I said Kerry Ellis was better than Idina Menzel and she didn't talk to me for two days," Tony replied seriously.

"At least she didn't come after you with a golf club, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, entering the bullpen unnoticed.

"True," Tony admitted. "But in fairness to her, neither of us play golf."

"So, have you actually looking at houses yet?" Abby asked.

"I had a brief look online this morning… and then I remembered how much I hate house-hunting and moving."

"You know you can count on us all to help, right?" Abby asked.

"He can?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

Abby stared pointedly at her boyfriend of a year and a half. "_Yes, _McGee he can."

Tony smirked. "Karma," he muttered, recalling all the times McGee had mocked him over the years for being "whipped" since meeting Jemma.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang and he answered it quickly.

"Yeah, Gibbs… right."

He hung up and opened his drawer to grab his sig and badge. "Grab your gear," he said, although Tony, Ziva and McGee were already moving to do so.

"Dead Petty Officer in Maryland."

McGee shook his head at Tony as they entered the elevator. "I can't believe you think Kerry Ellis is a better Elphaba than Idina Menzel."

Tony just sighed.

When they finally returned to the bullpen later that day, Tony found several printouts of houses from Abby thoughtfully left on his desk, which he took home to Jemma that evening.

"I'm home!" he called out.

As usual, there was a frantic scurry of feet and then five dogs and a three year old all came simultaneously barrelling towards him.

"Daddy!" cried Alex excitedly.

Tony grabbed him and swung his son up into the air. "Hey, AJ. How's it going, bud?"

"Good," Alex giggled, and squirmed to get down.

Tony obediently lowered him, and greeted the dogs surrounding him. "Hey, guys."

Lady, Tramp, Pongo and Copper were all still a large part of their family, the newest addition was Jock, a little eight-month old Scottish Terrier. He had been a present to Alex for his third birthday from Aunty Abby, much to Jemma's joy and Tony's chagrin.

"Where's Mommy?" Tony asked his son now.

"Mommy's here," said a voice, and Tony rose from his knees to greet his wife.

"Hi, Mommy," he grinned, kissing first Jemma, then her rounded stomach lightly.

Jemma smiled. "Hi."

"How are you?" Tony asked seriously.

"Fine, as always," Jemma reassured him. They'd both been slightly nervous the past few months, given what had happened when Jemma was pregnant with Alex, but both she and the baby-who they knew was a girl this time, were perfectly healthy.

They went through their usual nightly routine, having dinner, then Tony bathed Alex as Jemma cleaned the kitchen and then it was Jemma's night to put their son to bed.

When she finally returned to the living room, Tony handed her the papers from Abby.

"Abby found us a few houses."

"Any good ones?"

"I haven't looked, I figured I'd wait til I was with you," Tony admitted.

Jemma looked at the first house and scoffed. "Well, Abby obviously thinks we're millionaires."

Tony glanced over at the price and grimaced. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Of the seven houses Abby had found, there were only two that Tony and Jemma decided were possibilities.

"I still don't know if I like this kitchen," Jemma sighed, looking at the picture. "But it might be better in reality."

"If anything it'll be worse," Tony replied. "Realtors can make any room look good."

"Great," Jemma grumbled. "Help me up, please?"

"Bathroom?" Tony asked knowingly as he did so.

"I swear this baby thinks my bladder is a soccer ball," Jemma complained, getting up with difficulty and waddling off to the bathroom.

Tony chuckled and went to throw the papers in the recycling bin.

"Do you know what house I want?" he asked Jemma thoughtfully as she returned from the bathroom a minute later.

Jemma eyed her husband warily. "It's going to be from a movie, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tony admitted.

She laughed slightly. "Alright, tell me. What is it?"

"Cameron Frye's house," he replied, and Jemma stared at him blankly.

"Cameron who?"

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "Cameron Frye. _Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"_

"Oh, right," Jemma said, recollecting the house from the film.

Tony shook his head sadly. "I _can't _believe you didn't know that."

"I did know!" Jemma protested. "I just blanked for a second. Baby brain."

"Liar," he teased gently as they returned to the living room.

"Seriously, if you could have _any _house in the world, what would it be?" Tony asked her.

Jemma thought about it for a moment. "The house from _Father of the Bride- _the remake. Or house from _The Notebook."_

Tony looked at her suspiciously. "You mean you want the house, right? Not you want me to _build _you a house? Because that wouldn't go well."

Jemma laughed. "Yes, hon."

She moved so she was curled as best she could against Tony's side, and they watched TV in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what kind of house I really want?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"A house like Gibbs'."

Tony thought about that. "Gibbs' house is pretty great," he admitted.

"It's really a _home_," she said, looking up at him.

Tony was tempted to quote the _Wizard of Oz, _but he resisted. Instead, he kissed her forehead lightly. "We'll find one, Jem. I promise."

**AN. If you haven't seen _Father of the Bride _check my blog (link on my profile).**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was a very nice welcome back to the NCIS fandom!**

**Two**

Unfortunately, the case that the MCRT team was dealing with at the moment severely limited any time to look for Tony and Jemma's elusive new home.

They were required to work over the weekend, which Tony hated. So to cheer him up, Jemma decided to drop by the Navy Yard with Alex around lunchtime on Saturday, bringing lunch for the team.

Alex was well-known around the NCIS building and adored by all. All new agents were told in hushed whispers about how he was not only in part named after the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but he was the small boy's godfather; which created awe amongst the new recruits.

Alex insisted on walking as they left the elevator and when he spotted his father, his tiny face broke into a beaming smile and he bolted for Tony as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"Daddy! Hi, Daddy!"

Tony looked up immediately, looking thrilled to see his son. "Hey, buddy!"

Alex squeezed himself through the small gap between Tony's desk and the wall and Tony immediately lifted him onto his knee.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked him.

"Lunchtime," Alex replied, and Tony looked up to clarify with Jemma.

She held up the bag in her hand as an answer. "We thought you guys might be hungry."

"I love you," Tony said seriously and she laughed.

"AJ, you gonna say hi to Ziva and McGee?"

Alex waved. "Hi, Zeever, Hi, Pwobie."

Tony grinned, he had never been so proud of his son as when he had first referred to McGee as "Probie", after hearing Tony do it so often.

For whatever reason, McGee didn't mind the name so much when it came from Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hello, Alex. How are you?" Ziva asked, who always addressed Alex as though he could follow an adult conversation.

"Good," Alex answered with a smile.

Jemma looked over at McGee and Ziva. "Hey, guys. We came bearing food for Team Gibbs."

This wasn't totally unusual if they were working over a weekend, so Ziva and McGee knew immediately that included Abby, Ducky and Palmer, and McGee picked up the phone to ring them.

"Where's Jethro?" Jemma asked Tony.

Ziva nodded in the direction of upstairs. "He is with Director Vance. He should not be long."

Abby practically bounced into the room minutes later and dove immediately for Alex.

"AJ! How _are _you, little man?" she beamed, covering his face with kisses as he giggled madly.

Jemma handed out the food as Ducky and Palmer arrived from Autopsy. Alex greeted them all happily.

Ducky was holding Alex on his lap when he saw Gibbs leave Vance's office and trot down the stairs.

"Alexander," the elderly doctor said to the little boy, standing him up on his knee and facing him towards the stairs. "Do you see who I see?"

Alex frowned adorably and followed Ducky's finger, when he saw Gibbs, he let out a little gasp of delight.

"Uncle Jethwo!"

He almost dove headfirst off Ducky's lap in his eagerness to get down and Palmer just managed to catch him before he did so. Palmer set him right on his feet, and Alex bolted off.

"Uncle Jethwo!" he called out and Gibbs immediately knelt down to cuddle the little boy.

"Hey, kiddo. How ya doing?"

Tony smiled slightly, watching Alex happily ramble to Gibbs, half of which was unintelligible. But Gibbs just nodded and listened patiently. Tony loved seeing his boss and son together, it was one of the simpler pleasures in life. Gibbs had always been great with kids, Tony knew, but it was somehow different with Alex.

As Gibbs rose, with Alex in his arms, he grimaced slightly as there was a sharp pain in his back at the movement.

"You ok, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs ignored him, as he headed towards his desk, kissing Jemma's cheek lightly and exchanging Alex for the sandwich she handed him.

"So, Ziva," Jemma said suddenly, turning to the Israeli. "I'm seeing Joshua on Monday," she teased lightly.

Ziva suddenly tried to look busy. "Really? Nothing is wrong with Alex, I hope?"

"No, he's fine. He's just got to get a shot," Jemma replied, trying to hide a smile.

Joshua Miller was Alex's paediatrician, who had been dating Ziva on and off for the past few months. They'd met when Alex had come down with a terrible fever one night when Tony was on a stakeout for a case with Gibbs; and Jemma had panicked, calling Ziva for a lift to the hospital as her car was in the shop.

With their schedules, it had been difficult for the two to really get a relationship started, but Tony and Jemma were confident things would work out eventually for them.

"Joshua and Ziva, sitting in a tree," Tony started to sing, but was cut off as Ziva grabbed the foil ball from her lunch off her desk and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Tony cried indignantly as the ball pelted off his head.

She scoffed. "Please, that did not hurt. Next time, I am reaching for a paperclip."

Ordinarily, that wasn't a threat; but when you knew Ziva David, you knew it was one of the worst threats you could hear, and Tony blanched appropriately.

The team enjoyed some light conversation and banter as they ate, all relishing in the opportunity to have an hour's break from the case. Finally, Jemma rose from her seat with a little difficulty.

"We should get going, and let you guys get back to work."

Alex's face fell, his green eyes filling with tears. "No! No go, mommy."

Jemma shot her son a sympathetic glance. "We have to go, honey."

"Yeah, AJ- your Daddy's going to go catch the bad guys," Palmer told him brightly.

Alex looked at him in wonder, at three, he knew his Daddy's job was to catch the bad guys and was suitably impressed.

"Weally?" he asked in a little voice.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, bud. But I'll be home in time to tuck you into bed tonight."

"Pwomise?"

The other thing Alex knew was that his father _never _broke a promise to him. Tony made a point of it, after all the broken promises his own father had given him his entire life.

"I promise," Tony nodded. "Even ask Uncle Jethro."

Alex looked over at Gibbs, who met his gaze firmly. "Your Dad'll be there to tuck you in tonight, definitely."

Alex looked satisfied with assurances from both his father and godfather, and slid down from Ziva's knee.

"Ok."

"We'll ride down with you," Abby offered and she, Palmer and Ducky rose to their feet and Alex gave hugs and kisses to his father and co-worker.

Jemma smiled as Alex took her hand. "Say bye, Alex."

"Bye," Alex waved obediently.

"Bye, bud," Tony waved and the others followed suit as Alex and Jemma headed to the elevator.

"Alright, let's get back to work," Gibbs said brusquely as the bullpen fell suddenly silent.

Refreshed, they did so, working quietly until Tony spoke up.

"Hey, Boss I think I got something."

Gibbs looked up as Tony rose from his seat and clicked to bring up his information on the plasma.

"Our suspect, Jason Kent- has an old property he inherited from his grandfather. It was built in 1923, on top of an old chemical plant. It could account for the chemicals Abby found on the victim's clothes."

Gibbs' gut tensed, which told him Tony could be onto something.

"Let's go," he called, standing up and grabbing his gun and badge.

As Tony jumped to his feet, he saw Gibbs grimace again and stretch his neck and back slightly.

"You sure you're okay, Boss?" he asked.

He hadn't given McGee's query earlier a second thought, but he couldn't help but notice it now.

"Fine, DiNozzo," Gibbs brushed him off curtly. Aches and pains were nothing new to him, and he wasn't going to let them stop him from solving a case.

Tony exchanged a look with McGee as they headed to the elevator, and both shrugged lightly.

The drove out to Kent's property was mostly silent and fairly fast- Gibbs was driving, and hadn't changed in recent years, unless Alex or Jemma was in the car for whatever reason. As soon as they stepped out of the car, Gibbs drew his weapon and issued orders.

"Ziva, McGee- take the east. DiNozzo, with me."

Carefully, Tony followed Gibbs , looking for any sign of movement that could be a danger. They weren't sure if Kent would be armed or not.

Abruptly, a shout broke the thick silence which they recognised immediately as McGee's voice.

Breaking into a run, they followed the sound and saw a man sprinting away. Ziva was fast on his tail, McGee a short distance away, and Tony sped up his steps in order to cut Kent off, hearing Gibbs do the same behind him.

They all came together more perfectly than if they had planned or rehearsed it. Tony dove and managed to grab Kent's ankle, pulling him to the ground and Ziva pinned him by pressing a knee into his back as Tony righted himself and McGee pulled out his handcuffs.

Tony winced as he stretched out his legs, chases like this always reminded him he wasn't exactly in college anymore. Gibbs was reading Kent his rights as Ziva and McGee hauled him to his feet.

Tony noticed Gibbs' was sounding a little short of breath as he recited the Miranda rights, and immediately swallowed the crack he was about to make about his own age and fitness. Because if he said anything, Gibbs would give him that pointed stare to remind him that he was older than Tony and anything that Tony said would refer to him too. And Tony was trying to avoid getting a head slap.

"Shotgun," he said instead, as they made their way back to the car with Kent in custody.

To his surprise, Gibbs tossed him the keys. "Here, you drive, Tony," he said, still sounding puffed.

Tony frowned and thought of questioning Gibbs again, but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure, Boss."

He couldn't help himself from glancing over at Gibbs in the passenger seat every so often as he drove. Gibbs seemed fine now, but Tony swore he saw a few faint grimaces and that Gibbs seemed to be rather restless.

"Take him to interrogation two," Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva as they arrived at the Navy Yard.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva nodded immediately.

"Right, Boss," Tony added brightly.

When he and Ziva were alone in the elevator with Kent, Tony glanced at Ziva.

"Does Gibbs seem ok to you?"

She didn't look surprised by the question, so Tony guessed she'd noticed it too.

"He seems fine, now."

"I guess," Tony admitted. "You don't think something's wrong, do you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No, Tony, I do not. Be realistic- Gibbs is not exactly a young man anymore, it is perfectly natural for him to be a little out of breath after a chase like that. Neither, might I add, are you."

"What does _that _mean?" Tony asked defensively.

"I saw you wince when you got up. Not that I am surprised, you were acting as though you were trying to score a grand slam in a college football game."

"Touch down," Tony and Kent said in unison and Tony scowled at Kent.

"Shut up, you. And Ziva, why not get Joshua to take you to a football game? You might actually learn the jargon then," Tony suggested helpfully.

"Paperclip," was Ziva's reply and Tony said nothing else.

Tony, Ziva and McGee watched from the observation room as Gibbs interrogated Kent, seeming rather more impatient than usual. Kent tried to deny and explain everything at first, but didn't last long under the furious gaze of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Then he broke, and succumbed to tears as he confessed. Gibbs didn't hang around, striding out of the room and Tony, Ziva and McGee hurrying after him.

"Think that was one for the Hall of Fame," Tony commented as they hurried after their boss.

"Have we ever timed these?" McGee wondered. "Because I wonder what the record is for Gibbs getting a confession out of a suspect."

Tony grinned. "I remember this one time-"

Tony stopped as they rounded the corner and found Gibbs kneeling on the floor, clutching the left side of his chest, his face contorted in pain.

Hastily, Tony hurried over and dropped beside him.

"Boss?"

McGee was only a half-step behind. "Boss, are you okay?"

Gibbs hissed out an answer between his teeth. "Call- Ducky."

Tony looked up and saw Ziva already on her cell phone. "Ziva's on it, Boss."

"Boss, what's happening?" McGee asked, his voice higher than usual.

Gibbs shook his head and didn't answer. Tony tried to sound as though he was calm and in control, even though he was… well, the opposite.

"You're going to be alright, Boss. We're on your six," he said.

Gibbs' free hand found Tony's arm and he squeezed long and hard, and suddenly, he passed out on the floor.

"Gibbs?!" Tony cried frantically.

Ziva spoke from behind him, her voice shaking slightly. "Ducky is on his way up. I have called for an ambulance too."

"Good thinking, Zee," Tony said quickly, wanting to reassure her.

And then there was a flurry of action as Ducky and Palmer arrived and Tony, McGee and Ziva were pushed aside. Then the paramedics were there, whisking Gibbs onto a stretcher and into the elevator to the waiting ambulance, Ducky following hastily. It was only when Abby arrived, pale and tears running down her cheeks appeared before them, flinging Tony and Ziva into bone-crushing hugs before collapsing sobbing in McGee's arms, that Tony knew he had to take control- as Senior Field Agent.

"Alright, Tim," he said, using McGee's first name gently in the light of the circumstances.

Then he flinched slightly, a sudden flashback of how Gibbs had done the same the night of Kate's death.

'_Gibbs is _not_ dead,'_ he reminded himself firmly and pushed on.

"Tim, take Abby and Ziva to the hospital- do _not _let Ziva drive, I want you all in the waiting room when I get there, not the ER, got it?"

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked, wide-eyed.

"I'll be there as soon as I deal with Kent," Tony assured him.

His own chest hurt. He'd much rather go to Bethesda with the others and wait for news, but knew the job had to come first- Gibbs would want it that way.

"I'll wait around and drive you, Tony," Palmer offered.

Tony had almost forgotten the assistant ME was there and stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Palmer-"

"You shouldn't be driving, either," Palmer said firmly.

Tony realised then he probably wasn't coming off as calm as he'd been planning, and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Thanks, Jimmy," he said quietly and Palmer just nodded.

It was twenty minutes later that Tony and Palmer arrived, and the others had heard nothing about Gibbs, except that Ducky was with him.

Tony's face fell, he'd been hoping to arrive and find Gibbs awake and already discharging himself, most likely AMA.

"So, we wait?" Abby asked in a small voice.

Tony sighed and sat down in the empty seat between her and Ziva, picking up the hand that wasn't holding McGee's.

"We wait," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**Three**

Tony opened the front door wearily, his heart heavy. The dogs came to greet him as usual, which alerted Jemma to his presence.

"Hey," she smiled, coming down the stairs slowly. "Perfect timing, Alex is just picking a story for you to read to him tonight."

As she reached the bottom, she saw Tony's face and frowned worriedly. "Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony sighed and drew her into his arms, just holding her.

"Tony, what's going on? You're scaring me," Jemma asked, pulling away.

Tony couldn't say anything, he just shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you in a minute, okay? Let me tuck Alex in, and I'll tell you everything."

Jemma regarded her husband for a moment. "OK," she agreed softly.

Something told her this was bad, Tony almost never referred to Alex by "Alex" usually going with "AJ." And if knowing Gibbs for so long had taught her anything, it was to trust her instincts.

Tony trotted upstairs to read Alex his bedtime story and tuck him in, before returning as promised to the living room where Jemma was waiting.

"What's happened?" she asked immediately. "Did you not solve the case?"

"No, we solved the case," Tony replied as he sat down and took her hands.

"Jem… Gibbs had a heart attack."

Jemma gasped and froze, tears immediately filling her eyes. "W-What? But… _how? _I just saw him… Is he okay?"

"The doctors say he'll be fine," Tony assured her. "He doesn't need surgery, and he'll be in the hospital for a day or two, but he'll be fine. He's still unconscious though."

Jemma frowned. "Why aren't you at the hospital, then?"

"I promised AJ I'd be here, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone," he said gently. "Abby and Tim are waiting with him. Ziva's going to take over at midnight, and I'm taking the morning shift."

Tony had been reluctant to leave, but Ducky had convinced him.

"I believe, Anthony, that you made a promise to your son," he'd reminded him softly. "And I don't expect Jethro to awaken soon."

Tony had hesitated, until Abby spoke up.

"Gibbs would want you to go, Tony," she'd said hoarsely, her eyes still red from crying. And Tony had known she was right- of anyone, Gibbs would understand him leaving to fulfil a promise to his son.

"He's really going to be okay?" Jemma asked faintly and Tony nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, hon. He's going to be fine."

"What are we going to tell Alex? Jethro was going to come over for dinner tomorrow… he's been so excited," she asked him, beginning to cry.

Tony rocked her back and forth slightly, trying to keep a handle on his own emotions.

"We'll tell him he's sick. We'll get him to make him a card- Gibbs will love that. And when he's awake, we'll take Alex to see him, okay?"

Jemma nodded, unable to say anything. When she had somewhat gained control of herself, she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"How is everyone doing? How's Abby?" she asked, knowing how close Abby and Gibbs were.

Tony hesitated. "We're all pretty shaken. Abby… I'm glad Tim's with her. And I told Ziva to drop by if she needed to."

"And how are you?" Jemma asked pointedly.

Tony took a deep breath. "Honestly, the last time I remember being this scared was when you were pregnant with Alex," he confessed.

Jemma shuddered slightly. "I'm glad it happened at work. If it had happened when he was at home…"

Tony hadn't thought about that and he felt sick at the thought. Whilst waiting at the hospital, Ducky had praised him for his quick thinking in calling for assistance. Tony had shaken his head, explaining that it had been Gibbs himself who told them to call Ducky and Ziva who had made the call. He didn't feel like _he _had done anything at all, he'd been far too panicked.

"Come on," Jemma prodded him gently. "Let's go to sleep. I think we could both use it."

Tony felt drained and like he could sleep for a month, so he didn't protest. But he lay awake for hours, unable to shut off his mind. They'd spent three hours at the hospital before Tony had left. Abby had been crying on and off the whole time, even Ziva had shed a few tears although she'd tried to hide them, and McGee had disappeared for half an hour to the bathroom and returned with red eyes.

Tony hadn't cried or really done anything yet, although he knew it was coming. He still felt kind of numb, trying to process everything.

His phone buzzed at ten-thirty with a text from McGee- **Gibbs woke up. Sleeping now. Abby's relieved.**

Tony felt a huge relief of his own, like a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

**She's not the only one**, he texted back. **Thanks, Tim. **

Tony had promised Ziva he'd be at the hospital at 0600. Jemma stirred as he got up, and he whispered the good news to her about Gibbs.

"I'm so glad," she sighed quietly.

"If he's up to visitors, I'll text you and you can bring AJ by," Tony suggested and she nodded eagerly.

"OK. Give him our love anyway."

Tony smiled slightly, ever grateful for his wife. "I will. Go back to sleep, hon."

Tony swung by Gibbs' place on his way to the hospital, letting himself in to pack a bag for his boss. He knew Gibbs would appreciate the clothes, no one liked those hospital gowns they made you wear. Gibbs was sleeping when Tony slipped into the hospital room shortly after, and he suspected Ziva had been too, but she jerked awake almost instantly- her old Mossad instincts still intact.

"Hey, it's just me," he whispered. "How is he?"

Ziva rubbed her eyes blearily. "He has slept all night."

Tony handed her the coffee he'd bought her, the good stuff- not the hospital rubbish. "Drink this, go home and get some sleep, Zee."

"You are giving me coffee and want me to sleep?" she asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"It's decaf," Tony assured her. "I know it tastes crap, but I didn't want you to have an accident on the way home. Your driving puts you in enough danger as it is."

Ziva simply smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tony."

As she left, Tony took her seat and looked over at Gibbs' sleeping form. He had a thousand thoughts running through his mind, from replaying the scene in the hallway, to Jemma's words the night before about how "lucky" it had happened at the Navy Yard. She was right, Gibbs _had _been lucky, which sounded strange to say about a man who had just had a heart attack.

But looking at Gibbs now, Tony found it hard to think about it any other way. Tony amused himself playing games on his phone by Gibbs' bedside and there was no sound or movement from his boss until a nurse bought in breakfast at eight am.

To Tony's surprise, she handed him a paper bag. "Here, a Goth girl dropped this off for you just now."

"Thanks," Tony said, peering inside the bag. He grinned slightly as he found a cup of coffee, and a bacon and egg muffin in the bag.

"I love you, Abby," he muttered under his breath, inhaling the delicious smell.

"Coffee?"

Tony looked up in shock to see Gibbs looking back at him with a slight frown.

"Coffee _would _be what wakes you up," Tony commented, rolling his eyes faintly. "But I don't think the chances are good of you having any. How are you feeling, Boss?"

Gibbs winced slightly as he readjusted himself against his pillows. "Like I just had a heart attack."

"Fair call," Tony nodded.

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

"Keeping you company?" Tony suggested, unsure how to answer. Wasn't it obvious? The man had just had a heart attack!

"Uh, Jemma's going to bring AJ by if you're up for it," Tony continued, and Gibbs nodded.

"Sure."

So Tony texted Jemma as he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee, finding a small amount of pleasure as Gibbs picked in distaste at his own hospital breakfast, which to Tony was a clear sign Gibbs was definitely going to be okay.

To his surprise, Tony found he wasn't really sure what to say to his boss. There were so many things he _wanted _to say, but couldn't find the right words. So, he said nothing. If Gibbs noticed, he didn't comment on it.

Jemma had explained to Alex before they left for the hospital that they were going to visit Uncle Jethro, who was a bit sick but was going to be better soon. They'd spent all morning making a card for him, which Alex clutched in his tiny hand as Jemma carried him on her hip towards Gibbs' room later that morning.

She smiled at Gibbs, looking incredibly relieved to see him half sitting up in bed, and in the sweatshirt and sweatpants that Tony had brought from his house.

"Hi," she whispered tearily, kissing his cheek and giving him a one-armed hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Gibbs squeezed her hand lightly, and then turned to Alex.

"Hey, kiddo."

Alex seemed apprehensive as Jemma set him down on the bed, and Gibbs held out his arms.

"How about a hug?"

Alex seemed hesitant still, and Gibbs' face softened. "You won't hurt me, AJ," he said, guessing that was what the little boy was thinking.

And he was proven right as Alex gingerly crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly. The image brought a lump to Tony's throat and he came around the bed to hold Jemma's hand as their son showed Gibbs the card he had made for him.

"Mommy helped," he informed him, as Gibbs praised him.

"She did, huh? Well, you both did a great job," Gibbs replied and Jemma chuckled softly.

"When are you coming home?" Alex asked.

"Soon," Gibbs promised him. "Maybe today or tomorrow."

Alex was satisfied with that answer, but Tony frowned.

"Really, Boss? Because Ducky thought you'd be here for at least T-W-O more D-A-Y-S."

Gibbs looked at him in exasperation. "Spelling, Tony?"

"Well, little pitchers have big ears," Tony nodded towards Alex. "It was either spelling or Pig Latin."

Gibbs signed something in response that Tony couldn't understand and Tony glared. "Not fair, Boss."

Jemma laughed lightly. "I think we should get going, AJ and I are going to visit Auntie Abby, aren't we, AJ?"

Alex nodded eagerly. "And Pwobie!"

"Ok, give Uncle Jethro a cuddle goodbye."

Alex did so happily and Gibbs hugged him as tight as he could. "Thanks for coming to visit, kiddo. Give Auntie Abby a kiss for me, okay? Can you do that?"

Alex nodded and kissed both Gibbs and Tony's cheek before leaving.

When it was just the two men once more, Gibbs noticed Tony's face and decided to give in and ask.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony sat down in the chair again and looked at his boss. "You really think you'll be out of here by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Gibbs answered.

Tony knew what that meant, even if his doctors disagreed, Gibbs was going to check himself out AMA.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you just had a _heart attack?" _he demanded pointedly.

Gibbs was surprised by his tone. "Tony-"

"No," Tony cut him off. "Jesus, Gibbs… doesn't that worry you at all? What happened to you? You _always _do this, whenever you get injured, you act like it's nothing. Like it doesn't affect you. Nothing _changes. _It's like you think you're invincible or something! And don't get me wrong, you're only about a dose of metal alloy adamantium away from that, but that's not the point!"

He was aware his voice was raising, but at this point, he didn't really care. The words were finally pouring out of him that he hadn't been able to say since Gibbs had first collapsed.

"You know what Gibbs? You got _lucky! _That's all. You got lucky that it wasn't worse- that you didn't need surgery or that your body isn't on one of Ducky's tables right now! You got lucky that this happened at work. What if it had happened when you were at home? In your basement, working on your boat? Who knows when somebody would have found you! Or what might have happened by the time someone found you!"

"Tony-" Gibbs tried again, sitting up straighter in the bed.

"You have to start taking care of yourself, Gibbs," Tony interrupted him again, his voice breaking slightly as he came closer to the bed. "Because you're not alone anymore. You _matter _to people. Do you realise how much you matter to people? To your Dad? To Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky- even Palmer. You matter to my _wife_ and to my _son_ and I know you're sure as hell going to matter to my daughter! And you matter- you matter to me."

Tony was finding it difficult to speak around the lump in his throat. He and Gibbs' relationship worked best through gestures and a few vague words, very rarely did either of them voice the bond they shared.

Feeling slightly foolish for his outburst, he swallowed hard and stared at his shoes for a second before finding the courage to look back at his boss. Gibbs was staring at him, an indiscernible expression on his face. Finally he beckoned to Tony.

Swallowing again, and bracing himself for the inevitable headslap that usually followed one of his ramblings to Gibbs, Tony came forward.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and to Tony's surprise, pulled the younger man into a firm hug. Tony returned the hug instinctively, and suddenly found himself crying into Gibbs' shoulder, for the second time since they'd known one another and crying for the first time since the events of yesterday.

"It's going to be okay, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

And despite all the times Tony had said those same words to Abby, to Ziva or to Jemma in the past day, that was the first time he truly believed it.

**AN. As if I'm going to kill Gibbs! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**AN. There is no way she's ever going to read this, but this chapter is dedicated to my sister, who's just had the worst luck lately. She twisted a muscle in her neck the other week and couldn't move, then the other night walked into a wall and gave herself a concussion, and now she's super sick.**

**Get well soon, Meg!**

**Four**

When Gibbs was finally alone that night, he reached for the phone next to his bed. Abby had come by again that afternoon, and had told him that she'd taken care of calling his father in Stillwater to let him know the situation and had also left word with Mike Franks in Mexico and a few other people- Fornell, for instance. McGee had been with her, and delivered a bunch of cards and messages from NCIS agents.

So now that he was finally alone, Gibbs knew he had to call his father himself. If it had been him in his father's situation, he knew he would rest easy until speaking to his child himself.

Jackson Gibbs picked up after only a few rings.

"Hello?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Hey, Dad."

"Leroy!" his father exclaimed in relief. "How are you? Are you okay? Abby called me-"

"Yeah, I know Dad," Gibbs interrupted gently. "She told me. And I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? What has the doctor said?"

"I'm going to be fine. I just need to… be more careful," Gibbs said, remembering Tony's words earlier that morning.

Gibbs had to repeat everything his doctor had told him before Jackson was satisfied that his son really was going to be alright.

"And how's everything else?" Jackson asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Fine, everything's fine… listen, Dad. I'll call you when I get out of here and get home, alright?"

"Sure, Leroy. I know you're in good hands with that team of yours. But I was thinking I might come to out to DC soon. Just for a short visit."

Gibbs smiled faintly, knowing the recent events must have shaken his father. "Sure, Dad. You time it right, you might even be here to meet Tony's daughter."

Jackson and Tony had always gotten along well, and like everyone else, he adored Alex and thought Jemma was wonderful.

"That would be wonderful. When's Jemma due?"

"July," Gibbs replied.

There was a thoughtful pause on the other end of the phone line. "I'll see when dates work out," Jackson said finally. "I bet AJ's grown some since I saw him at Christmas."

"More than some," Gibbs agreed fondly.

They made light conversation for a while until finally Gibbs brought up what Tony had said to him earlier.

"Well, I'll admit son," Jackson answered when he'd finished. "That when Abby called, I had similar thoughts. I was right glad if this had to happen, it did when you weren't alone. That big house of yours…"

"I know, Dad. I'll talk to you soon," Gibbs promised and said goodbye.

After Tony's outburst earlier, Gibbs had promised that he would not leave the hospital until his doctor and Ducky allowed it. Gibbs hadn't loved making that promise, but the look of relief on Tony's face made him want to stick to it.

So, he suffered through the next two days in the uncomfortable hospital bed, through tests and doctors consultations and endless visitors- some more welcome than others. When Vance came by, he made sure to stress that Tony was leading the team and they were in capable hands.

"I never doubted otherwise, Leon," was Gibbs' simple response.

Finally, the doctor and Ducky agreed Gibbs could be released, but couldn't return to work for another week.

Ducky drove him home, and told him how Ziva, Abby and Jemma had cleaned the house and stocked the kitchen full of meals for him. Again, that was nothing Gibbs hadn't expected.

When Ducky had left, with repeated warnings for Gibbs to rest and eat well, Gibbs found himself alone, really alone, for the first time since his heart attack. The house was silent, of course, but the silence seemed… thicker, than usual.

As Ducky had said, the kitchen cupboards, fridge and freezer were all full of food. Gibbs was eager to eat anything that wasn't hospital food, so he grabbed a container labelled "spaghetti bolognaise" in Ziva's handwriting and put it into the microwave to warm. Gibbs knew Ziva was the best cook of the "Team Gibbs Girls" as Abby had affectionately called them.

He ate it in the darkened living room, and left the empty plate on the coffee table, leaning back and closing his eyes tiredly.

Suddenly, he got up and walked to the basement door. He didn't descend the stairs, simply stood there looking down into the room his next project sitting there, waiting to be worked on- a rocking chair for Tony and Jemma's unborn daughter. It had seemed only fitting, considering he had made one for Alex's birth, which was still in his godson's bedroom to this day.

He then flicked the light off and then walked through the rest of the house, looking into all the rooms. He and Shannon had been so thrilled when they'd made the deposit and bought the house. They had debated for a while if four bedrooms was too big, but had been planning on having more kids-eventually, but couldn't decide on how many exactly. Eventually, they'd decided that at least four bedrooms would give them plenty of room for the family they were planning.

Shannon had spent days shopping for the perfect furniture for their new home- right down to matching placemats and coasters. Everything had to be _perfect_. This sentiment had been passed down to the final room that Gibbs came to- and to its occupant. Gibbs hadn't minded though, when Kelly insisted her room be perfect, a room fit for a princess.

Although the room was empty now, the walls were still the shade of pink that his girls had spent hours picking out, although it looked no different to Gibbs than twenty other shades of pink they'd almost chosen before deciding they were the "wrong shade". It had taken him years to be able to pack up the room and his daughter's things, even longer than it had taken him to box up Shannon's things.

Even now, looking at the empty pink room made Gibbs heart ache, but in a different way than it used to.

As he walked through the empty house, Gibbs truly saw what Tony and his father had been talking about. If he had collapsed here, in this house or the basement, as Tony had said, this could have turned out very differently.

Gibbs didn't doubt that someone would have found him- most likely his team would have come looking for him when he didn't arrive at work. But how late would that have been? How much time would have passed if that had been the case?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Jemma had put Alex to bed, and were sitting in front of Jemma's laptop, looking at housing listings to see what was available.

"There's nothing," Jemma sighed.

"We have to find _something. _We're running out of time," Tony said worriedly.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "We're not out of time. We're just… cutting it fine. I still have eight weeks."

"At best. Alex was early, remember?"

"How could I forget?" she asked dryly, rubbing her stomach.

Tony frowned at the screen. "Alex wouldn't mind sharing with his little sister for a little bit, would he? I mean, he's three!"

Jemma considered that. "I guess," she said in disappointment. "I don't know what other choice we have."

"Maybe we're just too picky," Tony suggested.

Jemma giggled. "I think we're definitely too picky," she agreed. "But I _want _to be picky about this."

They were both startled by a knock on the door. Puzzled, Jemma looked at the time.

"It's nearly nine. Who could that be?"

Tony looked equally as confused. "I don't know."

He got up and headed to the front door, opening it to find Gibbs on the other side.

"Boss! What are you doing here? You didn't _drive _here, did you?" he asked sharply, remembering Gibbs wasn't supposed to be doing that just yet.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "No, DiNozzo," he said impatiently. "I took a cab."

"Oh. Ok, then. What's going on?"

Gibbs paused. "I wanted to talk to you and Jemma."

Tony frowned. "Uh, sure. Come on in."

Jemma had just hoisted herself to her feet as they entered the living room. "Hi, Jethro! What are you doing here?" she asked, coming to greet him.

Gibbs kissed her cheek and hugged her lightly. "I wanted to talk to you and Tony about something."

Jemma and Tony exchanged a glance as they sat down on the couch, and Gibbs took the armchair nearby.

"Is everything okay?" Jemma asked uncertainly.

Gibbs didn't answer, instead nodding at the laptop. "How's the house hunting going?"

Jemma and Tony exchanged a grimace. "We just decided we were being too picky," Tony sighed.

"What size you looking at?"

"We only really _need _three bedrooms," Jemma replied. "We're not really thinking about having more kids and if we do, it'll only be one more so he or she can share with… whoever."

Gibbs nodded, and Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're not thinking of building us a house I hope, Boss. I'm pretty sure that would fall under the 'over exertion' the doctor warned you against."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at him, and Jemma nudged her husband in the ribs.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk to us about?" she asked Gibbs.

Gibbs directed his gaze at Tony. "I've been thinking about what you said the other day," he said quietly and Tony looked slightly embarrassed.

"And you had some good points," Gibbs admitted.

Tony wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well… good," he said finally, thinking he should say _something._

Gibbs finally took a deep breath and said what he came to say.

"I have a proposition for you. I have three empty rooms."

Jemma understood what he was getting at before Tony did, and her eyes widened.

"Jethro!"

As it sunk in, Tony looked at Gibbs uncertainly. "Boss.. are you serious? I mean, your house…"

"Has been empty for a very long time," Gibbs finished as Tony trailed off. "It's a home. It was meant to be lived in."

He gave a small shrug. "You guys need to move, I have the room. And it would help me out too."

Jemma and Tony exchanged a look, not sure what to say.

"I'm not expecting an answer right now," Gibbs assured them. "I just wanted you to have the offer. Take your time and think about it."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said quietly and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight? Save you catching a cab home?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Tony rose hastily. "I'll drive you home then."

Gibbs could see that either way, he wasn't getting a cab home and gave him.

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony grabbed his keys and quickly kissed Jemma. "I won't be long," he said and she nodded.

They clearly had a lot of talking to do when he returned.

**AN. Today is also the one year anniversary since I saw WICKED for the 4th time, and met my friends Kelly and Alana and some of the cast at the Stage Door! **

**Yes, I remember and celebrate all my WICKED anniversaries, LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**Five**

Gibbs was eager to get back to work and into the swing of his normal life once more. He'd insisted that Tony and Jemma not let him know their answer until he returned to NCIS, to give the matter proper thought and consideration.

He was the first one in on the day he returned, and he found a large bouquet of black roses on his desk when he arrived, from Abby, naturally.

McGee's bag was already at his desk, a sign that he'd come into work with Abby, and McGee himself reappeared minutes later, returning from the bathroom.

"Hey, Boss. Welcome back," he greeted him happily.

Gibbs nodded briefly. "We're not working on anything at the moment?"

McGee shook his head as he set his backpack down and grabbed some papers from his desk.

"Uh, no, but here's a copy of the case report for the case we _did _have while you were… away."

Gibbs took it gratefully, and began to skim it.

Ziva was only a minute or two behind McGee, and she was thrilled to see Gibbs.

"Good morning, Gibbs," she smiled.

"Ziver," Gibbs replied, returning the smile faintly.

Tony arrived just in the nick of time to avoid being called "late".

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised. "Jem had a morning staff meeting, so I had to get AJ to pre-school, and he was having a morning."

Ziva frowned, not understanding. "A morning?"

McGee tried to explain this one. "He, uh.. he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he clarified, but Ziva remained puzzled.

"His bed is against the wall, is it not? How is there a _wrong _side to the bed?" she demanded.

"Alex was a cranky little man who didn't see why he couldn't go to pre-school in his pyjamas and threw a tantrum for fifteen minutes," Tony explained, and Ziva nodded in comprehension.

"Yes, I see. But you solved it in the end, did you not?"

"Sure," Tony agreed easily.

Gibbs looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You let him go in his pyjamas, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Tony admitted.

McGee laughed. "Jemma's going to kill you."

"Most likely," Tony agreed. "Welcome back, Boss."

They soon settled down and got to work. Various agents kept dropping by to welcome Gibbs back and inquire after his health, so Gibbs was beyond relieved when his phone rang mid-morning.

"Yeah, Gibbs… alright, thanks."

Gibbs hung up and rose to his feet. "Gear up. Mass robbery at Quantico, three homes robbed last night."

McGee looked relatively perky as he obeyed Gibbs' orders. "A robbery? That's a nice change from-"

"_Don't _say it," Tony warned him, cutting him off firmly.

"Why?" McGee asked, startled.

"Because you'll jinx it," Tony explained. "And you're right, it's a nice change. Let's _keep _it that way, shall we, Probie?"

Gibbs had decided to let Tony seek him out to give him their answer, so he focused all his energy on the case. After checking out the three homes that had been burgled, they returned to the bullpen and began searching for leads and connections.

"The three houses are scattered all over the base," Ziva noted, looking at a map of the base on the plasma. "I cannot see a pattern. So how did our robbers choose their victims?"

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Especially when only two of the homes were empty at the time. And the house that _was _empty had the least stolen, but the timeline would suggest it was robbed second. What gives?"

"Maybe he got spooked?" McGee suggested. "He could have been robbing the empty house, heard or saw something that made him think the owners were returning, and fled?"

"But the other two houses had sleeping people in them. Wouldn't he be afraid of someone waking up, more than someone coming home?" Tony asked.

Gibbs cell phone rang and he answered it, drawing the attention of the others.

"Gibbs… ok, Abs. I'll be right there."

Gibbs headed for the elevator, but didn't tell his team to join him; so they figured it was nothing huge.

"It's nice having everything back to normal, isn't it?" McGee asked.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, it is, McSentimental."

McGee just rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean _that," _he muttered as he got back to work.

Gibbs returned a few minutes later, a purpose in his stride which told them that he had a lead.

"DiNozzo, with me," was all he said, and Tony immediately jumped up and grabbed his gear.

"Where we going, Boss?"

"Abby found a match for our fingerprints in House 3."

"Good work, Abby!" Tony said admirably, as Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator.

The two men got into the elevator and Gibbs hit the button for the lobby.

Finally, Tony broke the silence as the elevator began to move.

"You realise with AJ in the house, you'll have to start locking your front door?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony. "Ya _think_, DiNozzo?"

The effect was ruined as they shared a small smile.

"So, when do you want us to move in?" Tony asked.

"Before your wife gives birth might be a nice idea," Gibbs said dryly.

Tony and Jemma had spent a lot of time talking about Gibbs' offer. As much as they loved Gibbs and his house, they were worried about the imposition of moving in with the dogs, a three year old, and soon- a newborn.

But in the end, it came down to one thing- "I'd really feel better about Gibbs' health if I knew we were there," Tony had admitted to Jemma and that had decided it.

They had also decided to rent out their house, at least for the time being, and were already meeting with a realtor to get that process started.

Neither Gibbs nor Tony said anything for a few days, just until they had all the details worked out. But when everything was organised, Tony slipped down to Abby's lab to talk to his favourite Goth.

"Hey, Abs! What are you and McGee doing this weekend?" he asked, handing her a Caff-Pow.

Abby beamed as she took it from him. "Thanks, Tony! Uh, we don't have plans. I wanted him to come see my friend's band, but he won't. Why do you ask? Do you and Jemma have plans?"

Tony shrugged casually. "Yeah, we're moving actually."

Abby gasped, her eyes wide. "What? Really? You found a place? Where is it? What's it like?"

"Well, it's four bedrooms, with a big kitchen and a large basement… which comes with its very own boat."

It didn't take Abby long to make the connection and she frowned incredulously. "Wait… are you talking about _Gibbs' _house?! Where is Gibbs going to live?"

Tony laughed. "In his house. He's not going anywhere, Abs."

"I don't understand," Abby said.

Tony explained everything to her, and when he'd finished, Abby had tears in her eyes.

"Aw! Tony, that's… that's _so _sweet! And of course Tim and I can help you move! I'm sure Ziva and Palmer will help too. Wait- are you already packed up? The whole house?"

"Well, no," Tony admitted. "We'll probably be moving over the next few weeks, but we want to get as much as possible done before the baby comes."

"What about your house?" Abby questioned.

"We're going to rent it out," Tony replied. "At least for now."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Jem's family, Lucy, and Gibbs' dad. Gibbs is telling Ducky now."

"Ducky's going to think this is as great as I do," Abby assured him.

And Ducky did. "That's a marvellous idea, Jethro," he told his old friend. "It certainly helps out Anthony and Jemma, and I will admit I feel better knowing you will not be in that house all alone. Whatever made you think of that?"

Gibbs sighed and shrugged. "It was meant to be a home, Duck. That's what Shannon and I bought it for. And this helps my Dad feel better about it all too."

"Well, anything I can do to assist you, I will," the elderly ME assured him.

Tony had his suspicions that Ziva and McGee would be less supportive and more mocking of the idea, but his friends surprised him.

"I think you and Jemma are doing a wonderful thing, Tony," Ziva said sincerely.

"Boy, is AJ going to love living with Gibbs," McGee added.

Tony chuckled. "I think Gibbs may have a new boat-building apprentice."

Then he made a face. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well, at least this way, if his latest career plans to be a superhero don't pan out, he'll have a trade to fall back on," McGee joked and they laughed.

Alex was obsessed with Batman and wanted to be "just like him" when he grew up, according to the three year old.

Abby summed it up best, sighing happily. "It's going to be one big happy family!"

Tony and Jemma privately agreed. They couldn't be happier about the home that their children would be raised in.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine.**

**AN. This chapter is for my friend Kelly for her birthday. Happy birthday Kel!**

**Six**

By the time Tony and Jemma were completely moved in, Jemma had only three weeks until her due date.

They'd settled in well, and the transition had been much smoother than Tony had expected. They had compromised between Tony and Jemma's furniture and Gibbs, who had acknowledged much of his furniture was severely outdated and Tony and Jemma had some much nicer things- their couch, for example.

Jemma and Gibbs did the cooking, Tony did the cleaning after- although Gibbs usually helped, especially on nights Jemma had cooked. It was mostly little things they had to work out between them, such as who would handle the grocery shopping and bills. Tony and Jemma wanted to handle them, as there were three (almost four) of them and only one of Gibbs, but Gibbs insisted he wasn't destitute and hadn't invited them to move in so they could pay for his bills.

Ultimately, they agreed that Tony and Jemma would handle the bills, and Gibbs the grocery shopping and they all assisted with the housework.

It took very little time for the DiNozzo's to feel as though Gibbs' home was theirs. Jemma and Tony had told AJ from the very beginning that the basement was specifically for Uncle Jethro, it was important to Tony that the space remain Gibbs' sanctuary. And whilst Gibbs appreciated that, he didn't mind when one or all of them would join him occassionally.

Alex thought living with his Uncle Jethro was the biggest thrill in the world, and loved the nights when Gibbs would tuck him in, which were more and more frequent as Jemma neared her due date.

Of course, it was major scuttlebutt around NCIS and even outside of it. A week after they'd officially moved in, Jemma was cooking dinner as Tony set the table and Gibbs had taken AJ down to the basement, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Tony called and opened the door- where Gibbs had installed a new lock, to find Fornell on the other side.

"Hey, Toby," he greeted him.

"DiNutso," Fornell replied, in his usual pronounciation. "Gibbs here?"

"Basement," Tony nodded and Fornell nodded knowingly.

Jemma appeared in the doorway just then, and she smiled, having only met Fornell a few times.

"Hello, Tobias."

"Hello, Jemma. How are you?" he asked warmly. He like Tony's wife, from the little he'd met her.

"I'm fine thanks," she answered. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty."

Fornell wasn't one to turn down an offer of a free meal, especially when he could smell it from where he stood. "I'd love to, I just came to see Gibbs."

"Tell him it'll be ready in about five minutes, would you please?" Jemma asked.

"I'll go Jem," Tony offered. "I'll take AJ out of the way and get him washed up."

So Fornell followed Tony down to the basement, where Gibbs was helping AJ sand the wood.

"Boss, you've got a visitor," he said as he trotted down the stairs, and Gibbs looked up to see Fornell.

"Hey, Tobias. What brings you by?"

"What, a guy can't make a social call?" Fornell asked innocently.

Tony grinned knowingly, having heard the two old friends banter for too long before. "Here, Boss- I'll take AJ. Grub's up in five."

Gibbs nodded and swung AJ over his shoulder as the little boy giggled. "Here you go, kid. Go to your dad."

Tony retrieved his son happily. "Say 'hi' to Agent Fornell, AJ."

"Hi," AJ said shyly, not really remembering the FBI agent.

Fornell had to grin, the little boy really was adorable. "I think 'Tobias' is fine, DiNutso. It's a lot for a kid his age to say."

Tony grinned wickedly. "Uncle Toby it is then," he proclaimed and left the basement before Fornell could protest.

Gibbs chuckled at his friend's facial expression. "If you're going to be around much, you may as well get used to it," he told him. "So, what's up Tobias?"

Fornell shrugged. "Word reached the FBI that you were living with DiNozzo. I thought it was just rumours, but here you are."

Gibbs was amused. "Yeah, here we are. You came all the way over to see if scuttlebutt was true?"

"Well, I realised I hadn't come seen you since you were in the hospital," Fornell admitted. "I meant to, but got caught up in a case. But this wasn't just any rumour, Gibbs. It really goes against that 'second B is for Bastard' image you've got going for you to hear you've let one of your agents and his family move in with you."

Gibbs shrugged. "Most people also know- I protect my people."

"And DiNutso's wife and kids- they're your people too?" Fornell asked in interest.

Gibbs nodded without hesitation. "Yep. They're family."

Fornell regarded him for a moment and then smiled. "That's nice, Gibbs. I'm glad you've got people to drag you out of the basement."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Did you already get invited for dinner?" he asked, figuring it was likely Jemma had asked him to stay.

"Yeah, Jemma asked me," Fornell nodded.

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go then."

The closer her due date neared, Jemma felt slightly more apprehensive. Gibbs, Tony and Jemma were trying to get AJ excited for becoming a big brother., but Jemma wasn't sure how Alex would take the arrival of his baby sister. He knew there was a baby in his mother's stomach, but Tony and Jemma weren't sure if he comprehended that the baby would soon be born- and was non-refundable.

Tony was of course, an only child and Jemma was the youngest, so they were relying on McGee's memories of before his sister Sarah had been born.

"I don't remember my mother being pregnant," he told Tony when he asked.

"I just remember being at school- I was in kindergarten, and my grandmother came and picked me up early and told me it was because I had to meet my little sister. And there was Sarah."

"But you got along okay?" Tony questioned.

"Because Jem grew up with too many stories from her brother about how he wanted to send her away when she was born, and she's worried about how AJ will feel about the baby," Tony explained.

"AJ will be fine, Tony, honestly," McGee smiled sympathetically.

But other than that, they were all ready. The nursery had been set up in Kelly's former room, and Lucy had flown in to spend time with her best friend and be there when the baby was born.

One beautiful warm July day, the team were reluctantly ploughing their way through a large pile of paperwork when his cell phone rang.

Leaping at the chance to abandon his work, Tony grabbed his phone.

"Very Special Agent, Anthony DiNozzo," he chirped happily into the phone. Then his chipper tone faded.

"Wait, what? When? Ok…. Ok. On my way."

He hung up and jumped to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, noting Tony's alarm.

"Jem's in labour," Tony explained hastily, grabbing his backpack. "Gotta go, I'll call when I know something."

He bolted for the elevator before they could say anything. Tony had thought he'd be calmer this time, having already gone through the experience once and with a lot less drama this time, but he still felt the same rush of panic he'd felt when Jemma had told him she was in labour with Alex.

He was mostly thankful that Jemma had not been alone- it was Lucy who called him, who assured him that she was taking Jemma to the hospital and would take care of Alex whilst Tony was with his wife.

When Tony finally reached the hospital, Jemma was six centimetres dilated and her contractions were four minutes apart.

"Where's Lucy?" Tony asked, after kissing his wife and reassuring himself that she was fine.

"She took AJ to the cafeteria," Jemma replied, wincing as another contraction hit. "You weren't in the middle of anything at work, were you?"

"Just paperwork," he assured her.

Jemma laughed, she knew how he felt about paperwork. "So, our daughter has good timing, then?"

"Perfect timing," Tony grinned.

He sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her temple. "You ready for this?"

"A little late if I'm not," she chuckled. Then she glanced at him slyly. "I don't suppose you've come around to the idea of naming her Elphaba?"

"No," Tony replied immediately.

Jemma sighed. "Oh well. It was worth a try."

Jemma's labour progressed smoothly over the next few hours, until finally the doctor looked up with a smile.

"Ok, guys, I can see the head. Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Jemma let out a soft sob of anticipation and squeezed Tony's hand.

"We're ready," Tony nodded.

"Ok, now Jemma- _push!"_

Jemma gritted her teeth and did as ordered, clutching Tony's hand beyond breaking point. But he barely felt it, he was too focused on watching his daughter enter the world.

She was _tiny_, and Tony's first thought was that she looked exactly like Jemma. He had no conscious memory of cutting the cord, and the next thing he knew, the little girl was being placed in Jemma's arms and all three DiNozzo's in the room were crying.

"She's so beautiful," Jemma whispered, gazing at her face.

Tony kissed the top of her head. "She's perfect."

Jemma beamed up at him. "Do you want to go get AJ? While the nurses clean her up?"

Tony nodded, impatient for Alex to meet his baby sister. "Yeah, good idea. I'll be back in a minute."

He hurried out of the delivery room, drying his eyes as he did so. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the waiting room to find a large crowd waiting for him. Lucy and AJ were there of course, as well as all of Team Gibbs and David, Jemma's brother and his wife Maggie.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, drawing their attention.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, dashing up to hug him. "Is the baby here?"

"Yeah," Tony grinned ecstatically. "I said I would call-"

Gibbs interrupted with a scoff. "DiNozzo, do you really think Abby was going to let us sit around waiting for a phone call once she heard?"

"Good point," Tony admitted, taking Alex from Lucy into his arms.

"So, who wants to meet the newest DiNozzo?"

"_Me!" _Abby squealed so loud that Tony winced and the other people in the room stared at them.

"Come on, then," Tony said, and led the way back to Jemma.

Jemma looked faintly startled to see everyone enter the room, but as soon as they stepped over the threshold of the room, they fell silent, too transfixed by the small bundle in Jemma's arms.

Lucy and Abby were both crying quietly. "She's so beautiful!" Lucy whispered.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

Jemma and Tony exchanged a glance before Jemma answered. "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Lucy Fae DiNozzo."

Lucy dissolved into fresh tears at the namesake, and Abby beamed as she leaned into McGee's side.

"That is a beautiful name," Ziva said warmly.

"Is she named after anyone?" McGee asked.

Tony cleared his throat. "Elizabeth is after my mom. Lucy is well… kind of obvious, and Fae was Jem's idea."

Jemma shrugged innocently. "I just like it."

Tony suspected there was more to it than that, but he hadn't been able to get it out of Jemma in the month since she'd suggested it.

Tony carefully lifted baby Elizabeth from Jemma's arms and turned to face their family.

"Who wants a hold?"

Of course, that was a dumb question, because _everyone _wanted a hold. As the baby was passed around, they discussed the seemingly endless list of nicknames that could be derived from Elizabeth, but no one could decide on which suited the little girl best.

Alex seemed fascinated by his little sister, and Abby, Ziva, Lucy and Tony all took dozens of photos on their cell phones as Jemma helped her son to hold the baby.

"Why don't we get a family shot?" Palmer suggested.

"Oh, Jimmy, I just had a baby. I look disgusting," Jemma protested.

"You look gorgeous," David assured his sister.

"That's my line," Tony complained good-naturedly.

Tony sat next to Jemma on the bed and lifted Alex onto his lap as Jemma repositioned Elizabeth in her arms for the requested family photo.

It was half an hour before Tony and Jemma found themselves alone with their newborn daughter.

"I kind of like Lizzie," Jemma mused.

"Lizzie…" Tony said aloud. "Maybe. That could work."

Jemma sighed. "I think we'll have to see what she grows into. Alex was so easy!"

"My mom usually went by Liz, but my father used to call her Bess. She can have more than one nickname, Jem. In a few years, she may choose her own."

Jemma made a murmur of agreement in her throat, before looking up at him.

"Are you happy?"

Tony chuckled and kissed her softly. "Honey, I couldn't be happier. I'm sitting on top of the world right now."

**The End**

**AN. I felt bad, ending kind of similar to how I ended the first fic, but it tied in so nicely with the title and I couldn't think of anything else to write at the time.**

**Thank you all so much for your kind words throughout this fic! I had more than one comment asking for more NCIS fics, which is always flattering! It's not that I'm opposed to writing them, I just never had any ideas!**

**So, let me ask you- if I _was _to write more NCIS fics (not any time soon, I have a _major _long list of Wicked fics to finish first and a long-neglected Harry Potter one), what do you want to read? I don't want this to be like one of those movie franchises were they release another sequel and everyone is just like "really? Another one? Can't this story die already?"**

**But I was talking to a friend a little while ago, and for some reason this story came up, and we wondered whatever happened to Jemma's mother and if she'd ever try and find her daughter. Is that something anyone would be interested to read, or would you prefer something new? Let me know!**


End file.
